Bittersweet
by Hyas
Summary: Ryoko reflects on her family and herself. Where do they stand after half a decade, and why is Ryoko so troubled?... Somewhat Oav based.


****

Hyas' Pathetic Notes:

Those of you wondering about my previous, fic **'To Put Things in Perspective'**… 

I have given it to a good friend by the alias of Tenko. It is his now fully, and unquestionably. I am (and was) just too busy, and had no time to work on it. I am honored and very happy that Tenko has accepted TPTIP, and with the preview I've seen of it so far, he has done an excellent job of continuing. Watch for it soon…

As for this new fic, it takes place in an alternate view of the OAVs. It's loosely based on the concept of OAV3 - due to my lack of complete knowledge about GXP and other references. So many things in this fic are based on how I see things moving along, some of my own ideas, and some use of Internet references… but what fanfic isn't? 

----------

Disclaimer: AIC, Pioneer and many others, own the rites to Tenchi Muyo and all that goes with the title. Hell, they could even have the characters, and ideas I made up in this fic.

If you read this and actually enjoy it, I'm glad that you did. 

  
----------

  


****

BITTERSWEET

Chap One: The Painful Journal - First Recap.

A solitary figure stood on a dirt pass in front of a large desolate cave. Her Silver Cyan hair waved in the cool summer breeze as her golden eyes gazed towards the opening. She was wearing her blue and yellow striped dress over a black long-sleeved undershirt; an outfit that usually made her feel at-home. The red jewel on her left wrist emitted an eerie translucent glow as she stepped towards her former prison.

Through the ages, myths and legends had shrouded the gaping maw of the unnatural stone structure. However, the actual truths behind the cave surpass any story the locals could have ever mustered. This is where **RYOKO**, the Demon Summoner and former space pirate had slept for seven centuries. Before then, she had mercilessly ravaged the Universe under the influence of the power hungry Psychopath named Kagato. She now stands in front of her former prison to reflect upon her thoughts.

It was night, a time she took as her own, a time she could think. This night was different from other nights. Regularly, she would reflect on her day or think about the boy she loved. She was in a different state of mind now, for instance - she had come to terms that she was actually in love with a man now - just one of the many factors that had crossed her mind. She attempts to recall events that have happened over the past five years, ever since she was released - the joy, the pain, the love, all of it. 

*****

It was a direct descendant of a great warrior who had freed her. This descendant was a boy named Tenchi Masaki, the boy she loves - a boy that means the universe to her. Ironically, his 'great' warrior ancestor, was the one who had imprisoned her in the first place… Needless to say, Ryoko had made an interesting first impression - scaring the living daylights out of Tenchi when they had first met.

Shortly after Ryoko's release, she was joined by Ryo-ohki - her cabbit spaceship, and a number of other visitors who now stay within the same house. These houseguests were named Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu and Zen. In the mix of all their differences and the constant trouble they had to face, they had somehow found harmony in each other's presence… they could even be considered a family. Well at least the former pirate considered them her family. 

Many revelations were revealed as time went on. Tenchi is actually the crown prince of a powerful world called Jurai; the bearer of the most powerful force called the Light Hawk Wings and a blood relative of Ayeka and Sasami. It was also revealed that his warrior ancestor was still alive in the form of his grand father Katsuhito, or his real name, Yosho. 

However, those where parts of Tenchi that Ryoko never really dwelled upon.

****

TENCHI… how would Ryoko actually describe him? Besides the basic sensitive, nice, considerate guy… The only word that comes to her mind is that Tenchi was her- '_everything'_. He's her prince, her freedom, her salvation and her best friend. 

He had released her from the cave, had saved her many times, and destroyed Kagato. He had always shown concern for Ryoko's well being even though at times it had felt like a nick on her 'tough girl' armor. Secretly, she loved the way he could make her feel so fragile. There's been absolutely no reason for her not to have fallen for him, even when he was a baby she had felt her heart reach out to Heaven and Earth. 

Now he was a full-grown man. He is roughly two inches taller than she is now; he still has his boyish ponytail and spiky black hair as he had as a teenager, but he was more muscular, more chiseled, leaner and extremely desirable-physically. Sometimes Ryoko's body just ached for his touch and she usually supplemented her desire by suddenly embracing him or lightly caressing his chest. He of course would blush furiously and make some bothersome comment as he always does. However, he still had the innocence and kind heart that he had grown up with in front of Ryoko's eyes.

****

AYEKA is the first crown princess of Jurai; she has long straight purple hair, ruby red eyes and a regal demeanor that usually conflicts with Ryoko's free spirited nature. She is also Ryoko's main rival for Tenchi's affections. Over the years, they've lived through many of their fights, but as time went on, they had finally resulted to just cynical remarks and teasing. They've outgrown their bickering and heated arguments, to Tenchi's relief. Though at times Ryoko missed the heated tension between them that elicited so much… fun. 

Deep within the former pirate's heart however, she also considered Ayeka as the closest person to her - compared to the other girls. They had a symbiotic relationship, drawn together by circumstances in life, though she'd actually never admit it to that intrusive twit.

****

SASAMI is the second crown princess of Jurai; she has sky blue hair and shares Ayeka's red eye color. She is bonded with a Goddess named Tsunami and is no doubt a master cook. Ryoko considers her the kindest and most innocent soul she had ever come across. She was like a mother to the family, never picking sides, always showing concern, but she was also a girl. She's grown these past years, and is now at the age of thirteen, though she'd always be the little sister the pirate never had. 

****

MIHOSHI is an oblivious; happy go lucky, frizzy blonde Galaxy police officer with light blue eyes. Though she maybe clumsy she also has a giant heart. However, she manages to be able to get out of the worst scenarios blindfolded. Ryoko considers her best trait to be her ability to elude Washu's genius, but what she likes most about the GP is her optimism. By the way, Washu claims that she's a genius in her own right… how odd.

****

RYO-OHKI is Ryoko's spaceship/cabbit/sister. Her partner in crime for most of her life, Ryo-ohki has four forms: a cabbit form, a spaceship form, a toddler humanoid and an adult humanoid form. These days, she usually stays in her toddler humanoid form and spends most of her time with Sasami. A partner of Ryoko for most of her dreaded life, Ryoko wishes her the best life possible; for being with her through thick and thin, she really deserves it.

****

WASHU who Ryoko loosely considers as her mother, has red hair, green eyes and has a twelve-year-old body, due to her own choosing. She's a mad scientist and self proclaimed '_Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe'. _Recently though, it was revealed that she was a former Goddess, a sister to _Tsunami_ and another goddess named _Tokimi_. Though Ryoko still has her beef with her mother, they have really made progress within the years. Ryoko has been calling her 'mom' for awhile now, except of course for the times Washu gets under her skin.

****

ZEN had come much later on, only a year and a half ago in fact. He has hazel brown hair that was chin length and icy blue-gray eyes. His physique is slightly skinnier than Tenchi, yet Ryoko wouldn't consider him skinny but lean. When he first came to the Masaki shrine, he had no memory of his true identity. 

At first, he thought of himself as a college graduate like Tenchi, looking for some shrine work, in which Tenchi's grandfather gladly offered. However he became something more. 

He's a well-rounded guy; constantly offers help to Tenchi in the fields, Sasami with her cooking, Ayeka with her chores, and he never seems to let Ryoko get away with anything. 

*****

Ryoko remembered their first encounter. She had phased in front of him like an apparition, almost causing him to soil his pants. He thought that his reaction was extremely embarrassing, especially in front of Tenchi and Ayeka.

Later that day, Zen wrote a letter pretending to be Tenchi professing his love, and when Ryoko responded to the letter, he had everyone witness her peculiar behavior. Now that was embarrassing, Ryoko thought. She can still feel the heat rising to her face when she thought about their big round eyes, focusing on her attempt at a mock-kissing scene. 

There was one thing about him that Ryoko had known that the others didn't. It was during one night when she planned to redecorate his face with a marker as he slept. Just before the first mark was made, he uttered a few words that revealed a deep secret he had kept.

"I love you… Ayeka." 

This caught the former pirate off guard. He was head over heels over the princess and he hid his feelings so well, much like the other man she knew. She had a new respect, and outlook towards Zen, however that didn't stop her from making some face art.

Little by little, she could see the subtleties that revealed his feelings, though they were too small for the others to notice. A second glance or the slight heat that emanated from him where some of the little things that Ryoko noticed when he was around Ayeka. If it weren't for the possibility that Ayeka may be who Tenchi truly vied for, Ryoko would have no doubt enjoyed playing matchmaker with the princess and the other introverted man of the house. 

For a period of blissful time, life was great in the Masaki home, but just recently it had all come to a crashing halt…

A shining heart can mask such hidden darkness… 

*

It started six months ago in spring, on a Monday morning when Zen didn't seem to be quite so tranquil. 

He was up even before Sasami, sitting on the family couch staring blankly at a turned off TV screen. 

When breakfast was announced, Zen walked out the sliding door and left a full plate of food given directly to him by Sasami. When it was clearly evident that it broke the girl's heart, Tenchi decided to talk with him. The conversation started and it was loud enough to hear… well, especially since everyone ran up against the sliding door… except for Washu, who was still in her lab.

"Zen is there a problem?" Tenchi asked, "Sasami made a great breakfast for us."

"Yes there is a problem Tenchi," Zen said under his breath.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we could help," Tenchi continued.

Zen looked up to meet his eyes, "no, there's nothing wrong with me, Tenchi."

It was obvious from the lingering look on Tenchi's face that he was confused with Zen's implication.

"Then what is it?" Tenchi asked, placing a friendly hand on Zen's shoulder. 

Zen pushed it away in an angry motion. 

"You have the problem Tenchi!" he said, fire blazing from his eyes, "It's always been your problem."

"What are you talking about?" Tenchi asked, but the quizzical look on his face revealed that he might have known what outraged man was hinting at. 

"Don't play ignorant around me," Zen scowled, then pointed his index finger at the sliding door, "See them, they wait for you. They had waited for you for so long, especially Ayeka and Ryoko… No man could have ever asked for better friends, let alone their devotion, but all you do is live your mundane life with your fields and your training. You drag everyone along to believe this to be the perfect life; hell I was even convinced. 

You're older now Tenchi, but you're a boy living inside a man. Besides the potential of ruling over the Universe, which I know you have no interest in, you're also finished college and you're becoming a successful painter with excellent skills. You're about to be established… yet you still act like a boy trapped within a moment… and all of them wait on your next move. 

I used to admire you Tenchi, but now I see the truth and I'm sick of it. Why don't you grow up!"

Tenchi and the others could only stare in bewildered silence as Zen turned towards the path to the shrine. Zen was a decent guy and a good friend, and he still is-he just told the truth that everyone had kept silently within their minds.

Suddenly Zen stopped and halfway turned, "I don't want to keep anything from anyone, so here goes." 

He took a deep breath and slowly met Ayeka's stare, "ever since I came to live here, I've been rather fond of you. As time went on, my feelings only escalated and I began to understand whom you really are… I'm in love with you Ayeka," he said, then looked away and continued towards the shrine.

Even though Ryoko had known his big secret, his bold move left her as speechless as everyone else. Ayeka on the other hand had blanched over the revelation.

"Wow who would have thought Zen would have fallen for Ayeka?" Mihoshi inquired. Everyone except Tenchi slowly nodded in agreement.

After the first initial shock, Tenchi's expression drastically changed to a sad drooping form. He turned towards the others and passed them.

"Lord Tenchi, where are you going?" Ayeka asked.

"I'm going to eat breakfast," he answered, then sat in his place at the table silently.

After lingering on Tenchi's slumping form, Ryoko's attention diverted onto Zen. She phased towards the sky above him. She landed to his left and started to walk with the troubled man. He didn't seem to mind. 

She was truly puzzled at first when she thought about the situation. She wasn't mad at him for releasing pent-up emotions towards Tenchi, she could actually relate to his frustration, but his state of mind shouldn't linger on like this. 

Frustration, anger, hatred-who knew more about these feelings than Ryoko? She at first lived to destroy, lived to hate and to kill. She had hated the Universe, had hated herself and anger was as much a part of her as hunger was a part of all living beings. She undoubtedly lived through the worst of the worst compared to anyone she'd ever known, but she had also found peace of mind, contentment and happiness.

Zen was but an infant when dealing with these emotions.

She decided to speak casually, "Zen what's the rush? You gonna see the old man?"

He shook his head, "no Ryoko, I'm just thinking." He sighed, facing towards the cloudless blue sky, "I'm sorry that everyone saw me that way."

"You know, I'm not mad at what you did back there, I don't think any of us are," Ryoko said, somewhat feeling obligated to reassure him. "It's just a little different to see you like that. You usually take out your frustrations silently and unnoticed. I should know."

Zen smiled remembering the entire 'eye for an eye' schemes he and Ryoko shared with each other. For some reason, he suddenly had the idea that she knew more about him than he had given her credit for.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it just came out of me," he said, "Tenchi's like a brother to me and I consider all of you my family, but sometimes you can't just stand by to see others suffer. He doesn't seem to realize it himself, but its eating away at him too. That's why I felt like I had to say those things to Tenchi."

In a lower voice he muttered, "…why I had to tell Ayeka…" 

Ryoko placed her right hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"I was going to explode if I had to keep your little secret for another six months," She sighed in relief, then stared at him while shaking her head, "You know, your almost as irritating as Tenchi, with all those things that you men keep inside." 

Zen raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand, I never told anyone how I felt about Ayeka." 

"You sort of let that slip in your sleep half a year ago," Ryoko snickered.

"I see," Zen acknowledged then lowered his head, "I wonder what Ayeka's doing now?"

"Why don't you get in the house and check on her, yourself," Ryoko suggested.

"I don't think I can face her right now. I might have just confused her," he said worriedly.

Ryoko disagreed, "or maybe, just maybe, you've said the exact words that she's wanted to hear…"

"What do you mean?" Zen asked.

"Well, no one's has ever told you this, but Ayeka's been pursuing love all her life. First it was Yosho, which you now know is Katsuhito. They had an arranged marriage, but he didn't return her affections and found someone else," Ryoko explained, "then after seven hundred years, her sights went towards my Tenchi, and concerning his decision, well you know the rest."

The former pirate suddenly gazed towards the sky and protectively embraced herself, "God forbid that it won't be me that he chooses though."

A silence fell. Ryoko suddenly became very aware of herself.

"Ryoko," Zen called out, gaining her attention.

"Hmmm?" She complied.

"How about you. How does it make you feel the way he keeps you waiting like this?" Zen asked her.

After a moment, Ryoko began to chuckle softly, "Do you know how long I've been alive… how long I've been facing Hell day in and day out, working under Kagato?"

A concerned look washed over his face, "no I don't." 

"Too damn long," the former pirate said in a serious tone, "look around you. Look at the mountains, look at the trees, the lake, the sky. Look at that shrine and that house."

He understood what she meant, "I see."

Ryoko continued, "with a little Sake, this place became heaven," she then stared towards the dirt ground and smiled to herself, "now if only the resident angel would wrap his wings around me."

She let out a long sigh, "If necessary, I can wait another five thousand years for that." 

Zen could only stare at her, finally realizing how much really she loved Tenchi. You're a lucky man, my friend. 

A silence suddenly lingered between them as they met with the base of the shrine steps.

After reevaluating the moment, Ryoko felt that her gut spilling quota was up for the day. 'Damn that Zero'. Ryoko switched back to her cheerful and carefree self. "All right, enough with all the moping, let's go back home."

Zen nodded and turned towards the house, following Ryoko's floating form.

*

"Ryoko! Zen!" Sasami gasped as they entered the room.

Tenchi's head rose from its downward position at the table. 

"Hey Zen," he silently spoke up, fearing that he'll elicit another outburst.

Closing his eyes, Zen sighed, "I'm sorry about before Tenchi, something just came over me."

"It's alright," Tenchi said then scrolled his eyes across the dining table. "Come eat, it's really delicious," he said in a more cheerful tone, gaining a wide grin from the teenage Sasami.

Zen sat across from Tenchi and beside Sasami. Ryoko sat in her usual spot beside Tenchi.

Tenchi mouthed his appreciation to the former pirate, "Thanks Ryoko."

Ryoko nodded with a sheepish smile and began to eat her food.

Tenchi and the others took notice of their own half-eaten food and decided to slow their consumption pace so Ryoko and Zen could catch up.

Zen suddenly looked up to meet Ayeka's gaze. There was an air of silence in the room, non-of them had any idea as what to say in the awkward moment.

Ayeka blushed and offered him an assuring smile. Content with her reaction, Zen lowered his head and continued to eat his food. 

All had seemed well again and everyone continued with their day... 

*

But things were not well, as the household would soon later find out.

It was eleven o'clock, Ryoko noticed Ayeka coming in through the back sliding doors. 

"Had a nice walk princess?" Ryoko assumed from the couch.

"Ryoko, do you know where Zen is?" Ayeka asked worriedly as she silently shut the doors. 

"Isn't he up in the shrine office?" Ryoko wondered, "He usually writes in his journal at this time."

"I've checked his room at the shrine itself. He wasn't there," Ayeka said.

Ryoko snickered, "checked his room huh? I think I'm beginning to rub off on someone."

"What are you inclining," Ayeka defended.

"Oh nothing…" Ryoko sighed, yep, our fights were really dead, "he's probably taking a breather or something. Why don't you just sleep on it tonight." 

"Very well," Ayeka yawned, "Goodnight Ryoko."

" 'Night princess."

*

The next day had been the same story. Zen was nowhere to be found.

He wasn't in the shrine, near Funaho, the lake or anywhere within the Masaki residence. Washu had even raked through Okayama like a fine toothed comb with her surveillance equipment. 

He wasn't found.

*

They had notified the authorities after the second day of their search for him. They ultimately came to hazy conclusions… Within the month they stopped. 

He had come to their place as a stranger and could have easily left as a stranger. Even though he had stayed for a year now, Zen had always kept many things to himself and the Masaki residence thought he had left for his own personal reasons, but it still hurts to realize that he was gone. They had really considered him a part of their eccentric family.

The night after they had given to the inevitable, Ryoko ventured towards the roof. There she found Ayeka looking at the clear, spring night sky. 

It was the first time the pirate had seen the princess in that place. Stargazing had always been one of Ryoko's past times; usually she went there to dwell on her thoughts- just as she was about to do tonight. It was just a little different to find Ayeka there, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. It was nice to share the area for once.

After a moment of silence and gazing at the North Star, Ayeka turned towards Ryoko with a confused and sad smile.

"They always leave me, don't they?" She said, "…story of my life."

The princess sadly sighed while gently closing her eyes.

Ryoko couldn't help but feel for her, the familiarity in her last phrase was simply heart breaking. She wrapped an arm over her friend and pulled her close. Accepting her gesture, Ayeka lay her head on the pirate's strong shoulder.

"I miss him too," Ryoko whispered.

*

Three months later…

Ryoko had spent a lot of money to buy the best bottle of Sake from the market, but since the money came out of Ayeka's wallet, the effort exerted was worth it. She was going to share it with the princess later in the Onsen anyway; Ayeka just didn't know it yet.

It was twilight. The sun had set a while ago and the Okayama prefecture had a bluish/violet tint on it. Supper would be ready when Ryoko would arrive at home, and her favorite prime time show would be on. She came upon the dirt pass that would lead to the house and checking that no one outside her home would spot her, she lifted off the ground and began to hover…

"Hello there," a voice greeted.

'Oh shit!' Someone did see her, but how? She didn't hear them or see them coming closer, even with her enhanced senses. The voice seemed familiar; perhaps it's the same person that spotted her last time.

'Damnit, I should've teleported home,' she mentally kicked herself. Now there's gonna be another one of those 'unexplained mysteries' surrounding the Masaki shrine on TV. It was almost a monthly program. She could just imagine the title of the episode… 'Flying woman spotted again.'

She turned to see the evil incarnation…

But whom she saw made her double back in shock. 

"Z-Zen?"

"Hello Ryoko," he said with a smile.

In an instant, Ryoko's hand clenched his collar. He was wearing a black leather Jacket and black jeans. His hair was shorter and spiked, but besides his slightly new look however, Ryoko would always recognize that visage.

Ryoko was angry, furious, and confused. He had left without even saying goodbye to them. Left without saying goodbye to her. Then all of a sudden, he had the balls to just show up here? He caused them so much grief within the month of their search. Ryoko thought that she somewhat knew him, that they were friends, that they were family. Now she just didn't know what to think… 

But she also couldn't deny the feeling of… was it relief … elation… or even… happiness, when she saw him?

"You have a lot of explaining to do, you goddamn bastard!" Ryoko scowled, barely an inch away from his face.

"Nice to see you too Ryoko… and I see your still the same as I remember," he said unfazed and still grinning. His Icy aqua-gray eyes stared directly at her. There was no mistaking it; this was Zen. He's the only one that can look at her in that way when she's angry.

Ryoko took a deep breath and released him.

"So where've you been?" she said in a softer tone, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Let's go back home, I'll tell all of you about it," he said.

A cup shattered, a dish followed, and a loud thud shook the floor. 

"Hello everybody," Zen greeted with the same smile he showed Ryoko.

The houseguests' faces where cotton white. After the initial surprise, Sasami, Mihoshi and child Ryo-ohki ran up to him and embraced him tightly. 

"Where have you been?" the blue haired teenage princess asked still holding on. 

"Ya, we've been searching all over," said Mihoshi.

"Mya, mya, mya," added Ryo-ohki.

Zen gestured to the dining table, "let's have a seat and I'll tell you all about it."

Expressionless, Ayeka turned towards the stairs and quietly entered her room as the eyes of everyone followed her in understanding.

Zen had told them about his empty memories when he came to the Masaki residence. He decided to trace any clues concerning his past and left without telling anyone. He felt that he had to do it on his own. He just wanted closure and sincerely apologized for worrying everybody. 

He also told them in elaborate detail about what he found about himself. He was an orphan, given up by his teenage mother that couldn't support the both of them. He said that he's also met her in his absence. She's a single mother that has her own life now. She also has two children that were roughly in the age group of Sasami. 

Everyone was enraptured as they learning about his discoveries… Regardless, he apologized again. 

Needless to say, he was forgiven on the spot.

He bravely went to Ayeka's room and told her the same things… and was forgiven…

…But they were lies, all lies.

*****

The present night…

Ryoko walked towards the left side of the cave's entrance, and came upon two boulders set side by side, roughly weighing 200 pounds each. To her however, they were nothing more than paper weights. She was the only one that could easily use brute strength without exerting any 'special powers'. 

As she pushed one boulder aside, on the ground, lay a small wooden box that was slightly aged. She opened it and pulled out a notebook with a brown leather cover.

Adorned by gold ink in the front cover, was the name Ryoko. Various warnings like 'If you value your life, do not read' were also written, but in smaller print.

She had taken to writing a journal when Zen had introduced her about his favorite past time. She flipped through the notebook and came upon an entry from two months ago. 

This entry was the catalyst, the catalyst to change, to never return to the way it was. It took place two weeks after Zen had arrived when was put in charge of the shrine. 

Katsuhito had received a call from his wife Airi in Galaxy Police headquarters-through Washu's interstellar communicator. Mihoshi had volunteered to escort him and they left before the events that would happen next, transpired. 

*****

__

July 15/03

I woke up to the sun's raises that splashed over my eyes. I checked the antique clock hanging on the wall- it was 11 AM. 'Weird' I thought; Sasami usually woke us within the hours of 7 and 8 before she'd leaves for school. I quickly hopped off my rafter and met Tenchi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Slept in too?" he asked, "Where's Sasami?"

Ayeka was at the top of the staircase and asked the same thing. 

The Three of us were bewildered so we went to the source of all knowledge, the closet door that led to subspace - my mother's lab.

For the time ever she didn't answer, and I was worried. Worried enough to reach her through our link… but there was only silence.

My heart started beating rapidly and I instinctively grabbed onto Tenchi's wrist.

"Ryoko what's wrong?" he said in surprise, but instead of releasing my hold, he grabbed my other arm and pulled me in closer so he could face me directly. When he was concerned with one of us, his repercussions ceased to exist.

"She's not here Tenchi, I can't sense her," I said.

Then Ryo-ohki phased through the door in her cabbit form. She was gasping for breath.

"Sasami! Washu! By the lake, Ryoko please help them!" she said, who only I could understand. "Zen is there, but he looks scary! Please come."

Before they had anytime to react, I grabbed Tenchi and Ayeka's wrists and we teleported beside on the shore of Funaho's lake. Where we were placed however, was quite far from the house. 

There he stood, clad in black, and eyes so cold. An aura of black mist surrounded his body. 

"Hello guys!" Zen welcomed, but he didn't sound so assuring.

I looked towards the air on either side of him. Washu and Sasami were hovering in cross-like postures. Their eyes were fully opened and they seemed to have full consciousness, but the most horrifying vision was of the giant lady in the sky. She seemed bodiless except for her face. She had the most intense and chilling violet eyes I've ever seen and wore Kagato cruel smile.

"Let me introduce you to my Mother, my creator, Lady Tokimi," Zen said, a forced smile had molded on his face.

'TOKIMI!' I remembered her name mentioned when Washu was talking with Doctor Clay. 

"I've come to take my sisters Washu and Tsunami with me, if you interfere you will be destroyed," Tokimi said. Her voice seemed to reverberate from everywhere, but to me, the revelation of Washu and Sasami's relation to her was ten times the shocker.

"By the way they look, I don't think they really want to go," Tenchi had voiced out, then formed into his Brown and Black Juraian battle gear and lit the Tenchiken, "Please Zen, let them go." He said.

Zen's fake smile faded, "I'm sorry, I have to follow my mother," he said, "She had cut off Tsunami's power that connects to Sasami, so don't expect any divine intervention." 

Then it hit me like a truck, all the time he had spent with us… and when had he left…

"She brought you to us, to watch us, to observe us… then she took you away didn't she? All that soul searching was just bullshit!" I shouted, then I changed into my red and black jump suit and flared my light sword.

I looked over at Ayeka, and unlike me and Tenchi, the fire in her eyes wasn't there.

"Please Zen, let my sister and Washu go," she pleaded.

Zen frowned, a hint of guilt seemed to have washed over him, "I'm sorry Ayeka, but I can't disobey her," he said with a slight tone of shame.

Tenchi and I charged him, hoping I guess, to overwhelm Zen before he could do anything.

Zen was too quick and too strong. He summoned a magnetic field with his right hand and pushed off our advance. 

He shook his head, and with a gesture placed a force field around Ayeka. A flash of thin white light encircled the princess. 

"When you're a direct creation of a full goddess, others should expect you too posses great power," Zen spoke. He had no arrogance in his speech just a tone of factuality.

Three triangles appeared on Tenchi's forehead, and with a flash of light, his Juraian uniform transformed into his beautiful white Light Hawk Wings suit. Around him, three magnificent Light Hawk Wings lit up.

He was a masterpiece… an angel in its truest form. 

I felt secured for all of us.

But with a flash of darkness, Zen's clothes also changed. It had turned into the blackest of material, and was jagged and needle-like at the edges of his arms and legs. Then five… five Black Hawk Wings emerged around him. My sense of security vanished.

He was a walking abomination, a devil. 

They attacked each other with phenomenal speed and energy. Sparks the size of lightning bolts clashed every time their Swords met. The Earth shook and the ground around them crumbled and blew away by the amount of force they had put in each strike. I could only watch as my power was just like a candle flame compared to a forest fire.

After a grueling ten minutes of squaring off. The balance of power tipped heavily on Zen's side. Tenchi was losing.

I couldn't bare it any longer.

Zen's last swing sent Tenchi skidding across the ground.

Then I attacked.

"Ryoko, no!" I heard Tenchi call to me. I didn't comply.

Zen seemed surprised at my actions, but he didn't waver. With blurring speed, he grabbed my right wrist and caused my blade to dissipate.

"I'm sorry Ryoko for what's about to happen, but you shouldn't have foolishly attacked me," he said, sounding genuinely regretful. 

What I experienced next was absolute terror.

Zen's dark aura enveloped my body, and I felt his power flowing through me like electricity. I couldn't move; I couldn't talk. It was Horrible.

My body twitched, but not by my own will. It was just like when Kagato took control of me, but now it was Zen, someone I've trusted.

He made me turn towards Tenchi and I lit up my sword. Unwillingly, my body lunged at Tenchi, but to my relief, he blocked.

"Leave Ryoko out of this Zen!" my prince pleaded.

"When she decided to attack me I had no choice," Zen informed him, "protect yourself Tenchi."

I attacked and Tenchi blocked. That's how it went for almost ten minutes. Then there was blood, but not my blood. 

It was Tenchi's; a gash appeared on his right cheek, as a dribble of crimson liquid traced down his lovely face.

'No, not again!' I screamed in my mind as I remembered the time Tenchi had died in space from Kagato's attack, 'Tenchi please stop me!'

In my thoughts, I begged him to stop me; even to kill me if it was necessary; I just didn't want to see him get hurt anymore.

"Lady Tokimi, that's enough!" I heard Zen speak out.

Then I realized that it wasn't him that had taken control over me-It was his master. I couldn't break her hold; though Kagato was strong, Tokimi was a goddess.

"Quiet and do as I say," she retorted.

He went silent…

Tenchi parried my next attack and the force pushed me far into the air.

'Good,' I thought, 'Keep that up Tenchi.'

What he did next had almost made me slip into cardiac arrest.

He placed his Light Hawk Sword back amongst his other Light Hawk Wings and just stood there.

My Body charged at him, its power had been increased from Tokimi, I felt it surge through every part of me, and all Tenchi did was watch.

"No, no Tenchi! Get away, dodge, and protect yourself! But don't just stand there damnit!" my mind screamed, but there was no one to hear my cries.

My hands positioned my fiery blade in front, the tip pointing at Tenchi. I was going to impale him.

With all my will I tried to avert the control over me, but I still managed to hit him. I had drawn the blade away from his heart, but it had seared through his abdomen. I knew that moment would live in my worst nightmares for a long time.

I expected him to flinch, to heave, to spurt blood into my face, like so many others that I've killed in the passed, but he didn't; instead, he had spread his arms out and pulled be into an embrace.

Then the control on me was suddenly gone and my sword vanished.

My tears spilled unchecked; he might have been dealt a fatal blow, by my own hands…

Something warm and wet soaked my shoulder. It was his blood, trickling from the corner of his mouth, but he was smiling. He was in pain, bleeding, perhaps on the brink of death, yet he still managed a smile for me.

"You'll be okay now Ryoko, I'm right here." His voice was so assuring, and I buried my face deep into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. 

His grip loosened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please Tenchi don't die," I cried.

"I'm not going to die, I just need to heal. We'll get Washu and Sasami back, just hold on," he said. Then wiped the moisture from my face.

Then he stood and held on to his gaping wound, but as soon as he got up, he fell to his knees.

"Tenchi don't move… just stay here, I'll go again," I said. I wanted him to stay down even at the cost of my life. My powers wouldn't hold much, but I didn't care. 

Then Washu spoke from her place in the sky.

"Tenchi do you have the Tenchiken?"

Tenchi nodded and pulled it out from under his garments.

"Give the gems to Ryoko so she could produce her own Light Hawk Wings," she said. The announcement shocked the both of us, but Tenchi quickly complied and started to pray.

Two of the gems appeared on my right wrist and on my neck. I felt the familiar heat surge through me as it had over 700 years ago. The ground shook and cracked under my feet as I tried to contain the energy. A soft red glow emanated from my body.

"Ryoko you have to release your full power!" Washu voiced.

I tried to look into my mind, to lurch deep into the pits of my stomach and tensed every muscle… nothing happened.

"Mom it's not working!" I told her.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, there was a flash of purple. Ayeka had broken through Zen's force field out of pure rage. She was in her Juraian battle suit similar to Tenchi's and sped off towards Tokimi. 

The princess made a desperate, furious battle scream as a trail of earth, leaves and dust rose behind her. 

Lightning struck and she fell to the ground.

"No Lady Tokimi!" Zen called out.

Ayeka didn't seem to want to give up and gruelingly crawled towards the image of the goddess, but then another bolt struck, rendering her unconscious.

Zen ran towards Ayeka's injured body, but when he was about to bend to her aid, he suddenly froze on his foot.

"How dare you forsake me," Tokimi scolded, "destroy her now or be punished."

"No…" Zen muttered. 

Tokimi's eyes flared with fury. Orbs of white light, each like the sun itself illuminated from those cold sockets. 

Zen raised his right hand, and a black sword shimmered into being. His body bore down on the inanimate form of the princess and his eyes were tightly shut; Tokimi was trying to take control over him, and he fought with all his will.

Watching the situation, I snapped. With a mixture of anger and despondency, they emerged. Three of my own Light Hawk Wings. The feeling of release and the incredible powers surging through me was astonishing.

"Ryoko," I heard Tenchi call out to me, "please save Ayeka."

"Ryoko… help…" Zen called said, barely above a whisper. The expression on his face held so much strain.

I flew as fast as I could and scooped Ayeka's body into my arms. I teleported with the princess out of harm's way, just as Zen's searing black sword came down, creating a deep crack into the ground before him.

"You can lay Ayeka here," Tenchi said showing me a proud smile, as I stood beside him. My heart slightly fluttered.

"Tokimi! I helped you get Washu and Sasami, but you promised that none of them would get hurt!" Zen declared to his goddess with immense anger, "I know that I'm your creation, but I want no part of this. Let them go!"

"I'll make you destroy them with your own hands!" The furious goddess scowled.

Zen's body tensed. He tried to fight it, but lost to her control. His five Black Hawk Wings shimmered more dangerously then ever. 

"Help me…" he said, before Tokimi fully attained his will.

Then out of the very boundary of existence, an idea suddenly came to me. I looked over at Tenchi and caught his attention. Tenchi stood, his Light Hawk Wings had healed his wounds.

"Tenchi look," I pointed at Zen's Wings, "He has five of them. Let's attack him together. Our own six Light Hawk Wings might overwhelm him."

Tenchi was evidently surprised at first, but then he gave me another smile of recognition and nodded.

"That's my girl," I heard Washu proclaim.

Tenchi and I rushed side by side. Our powers merged and so did our minds. We stuck out our hands and formed a large Light Hawk Sword. Both of us held onto it. 

We came upon Zen and swung in unison. The clash sounded like thunder… Then it happened; one of his wings shattered like glass, but quickly looking back, so did one of ours.

We didn't destroy Zen's energy; Tenchi and I just absorbed it. It had surged through us as we swung, we felt its heat deep within us, but we just couldn't harness it. It was the nature of the Light Hawk Wings.

We swung from right to left, horizontally; and another wing shattered from both sides. We swung 3 more times; horizontally again, but from left to right; Diagonally, from top right to bottom left; and finally in a powerful downward arc. His last 3 wings shattered, and so did 3 of ours…

Zen fell to his knees exhausted. Tenchi and I held on the remaining remnant of our wings as we stood in front of our fallen friend. 

"Pitiful creatures, I'll take Washu and Tsunami with me, but I'll crush this worthless galaxy before I leave," said Tokimi.

"Why do you want Washu and Tsunami so badly?" Tenchi asked.

"Though it's of no concern to a worm that about to be stepped on; with their powers, we'll reign the Multi-verse as we did aeons ago, but this time, only my command will matter," she replied.

"But what if they don't want to?" I asked in spite.

"Then I'll have to take their powers and allow them to join you in oblivion," she clarified.

"We have to stop her," Zen spoke under his breath. He inhaled more air and continued, "We have to merge our wings to create 11 Light Hawk Wings, it might overcome a goddesses' 10… I could feel your energies in me, I'm sure you have mine."

We didn't have any second thoughts. We returned the absorbed energies back to one another. Zen's Black Hawk wings had been filtered and in place were five gleaming Light Hawk Wings.

At once, we formed a blade consisting of all our powers. Three of us held on to the towering weapon as it rose, almost wounding the sky. Its length glittered with strings of white light. The barely contained energy crackled like electricity. With every slight movement, it had seemed to warp the reality around it, as if it was a desiccating heat wave on a cold day. 

For the first time, Tokimi's face contorted… that was the last sign we needed. We knew that this was the only way to put an end to her.

Straining every fiber in our bodies, we swung the enormous blade and released it towards the goddess.

"I'm sorry," Zen uttered to the Tokimi.

Tokimi's Light Hawk Wings appeared and tried to deflect against the massive blade of destruction, but it was futile. Our sword shattered every wing she placed in the way and connected with what seemed to be her chest.

A shrill scream shook the Earth as the sky illuminated with strands of black energy. The sky tore and seemed to form into a black hole. 

Tokimi's form was swallowed in the gaping formation like a dust ball in a vacuum cleaner, along with her screams and terrible power.

*

Zen gently released Washu and Sasami from the invisible bonds that held them. 

Tenchi walked over to Ayeka's form and cradled her as Washu and Sasami joined him. They tended to her injuries. Zen glanced at the fallen princess sadly, I could have sworn that there was a bit of luster around his eye, perhaps tears, but he turned and walked towards the shrine before I could make sure. We didn't bother to call on him. 

Though Tokimi was the cause of the strife we had just faced, I remembered Zen's earlier notion of her as his mother… the turmoil he must have faced when he realized that he was partly responsible for her destruction was unthinkable… Knowing that he'd destroy her again if the situation repeated itself made it even more so.

And me… having to fight Zen, watching Ayeka rendered unconscious and reliving the terror of being controlled; aiming to kill Tenchi… I knew I could never revert to what was before.

I walked over to the group that huddled around Ayeka. I stepped forward and stood beside Tenchi. He looked at me with his kind, reassuring eyes…

I couldn't bare them.

I closed my eyes and prayed. Energy filtered out of my body.

When I opened my eyes, Tenchi's expression had changed into a confused stare. I opened his left hand and dropped my gems into it, but this time it was all three of them. 

The look on his face had drastically fallen to one akin to shock and utter bewilderment.

I couldn't hold those personal treasures anymore. With that power, I could hurt him, and I wanted that possibility stricken out of existence. The pseudo gem I wore as an earring; would take its place on my left wrist from then on. It would have to be the only power source I would ever allow myself to have…

The awful event was over.

We survived, we won, but the damage had been dealt…

~ Ryoko Hakubi.

****

----------

Hyas End Notes:

I apologize if Ryoko's journal entry seemed too unrealistic and farfetched compared to an actual journal entry.

For a time now, I've created some fanart usually based on fanfics: 

This first one is based on TPTIP as a cover page.

http://hyas.homestead.com/files/To_Put_Things_In_Perspective.jpg

It was done in mouse, so please be kind…

This second one is based on the celebration of the best T/R fics made-namely those that don't berate other characters and have exceptional story lines (sadly, I'm not part of it). The inspiration for this picture actually came from Diane Long's fanfic 'Wanting more,' my favorite lemon fic. 

http://hyas.homestead.com/files/Companions.jpg

__

***

Anyways, that's what I have so far.  
  
I would appreciate any type of feedback: flames, bashing, compliments, 'next chapter please' responses etc, etc. 

Contacts, comments, critiques, flames etc etc can be sent at Ipaua@hotmail.com or could be placed in a review section if the site that this fic is uploaded in provides that service.

Thank you for reading.

I'd like to thank my pre readers… (Author is suddenly aware of the empty space around him) … No one loves me.

~Hyas


End file.
